All These Things I Hate
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: READ IF YOU DARE. This is a MESSED-UP one-shot I made out of nowhere. Seriously language, violence, gore, mass-murder. To the song "All These Things I Hate" by Bullet For My Valentine. Rated M.


All These Things I Hate

_**Once more I'll say goodbye to you**_

_**Things happen, but we don't really know why**_

_**if it's supposed to be like this**_

_**why do most of us ignore the chance to miss...**_

She killed them all. She fucking killed them all.

She hated them. She hated them so much. All of them were animals, all of them and their disgusting way of life.. It made her sick. She couldn't stand looking at them, watching their faces as they went about their business. She couldn't stand being forced to watch as they had sex on the streets, or stole, had orgy parties in the village center, drank their lives away, abused... It put her in a rage.

_**Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turn to tears**_

_**I'm not feeling the situation**_

_**Run away try to find that safe place you can hide**_

_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..**_

She slaughtered them. She slaughtered them like the animals they were, like the scum they didn't even deserve to be. She stood over the village, looking at them all. Heads strewn everywhere, mangled bodies lying on the ground. Blood spattered every wall, every window, and pooled on the ground. Limbs laid everywhere, severed, ripped off. Their faces, their grovelling and pleading as she killed them haunted her mind. They deserved what they got, and she was more than glad to give it to them. She gave it to them mercilessly, her eyes filled with rage. Women, children, men, the elderly alike got their justified punishment.

She closed her eyes, the events that had just occured running through her mind.

_**Me! (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**All these things I hate revolve around Me! (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**Just back off before I snap..**_

_It was the dead of night, and the twilight came as her feet landed on the ground. The village guards, alarmed, went to yell to tell her to halt, but their heads were on the ground before they could speak. The blade of her sword was dripping with blood, the thick sanguine liquid dripping from the silver metal. Blood pooled around their decapitated bodies. _

_A wicked grin crossed her lips and she dashed away, leaving the bodies to rot. She leapt into the village, and the first people to catch her attention was a couple fucking in the bushes on the edge of the village. She approached them and they immediately covered themselves up, realizing someone was there. They didn't have time to stutter excuses before the man's throat was constricted by a strong hand. He choked, beginning to turn purple in the face as he was lifted into the air. "You're fucking filth," she hissed, and easily crushed the man's windpipe, causing him to go without air. Chakra surrounded her fist, and still holding him by the throat, she plunged her fist into his stomach. She opened her hand once inside his flesh, and grabbed the slimy tubes that made up his intestines by the fist-full. She pulled them out, bit by bit, and the man's gurgling was music to her ears. The woman screamed, and she grinned ruthlessly, stomping down on her ribs to keep her from moving. She crushed the woman's ribs with her booted foot, causing the woman to cry in pain._

_**Once more you tell those lies to me**_

_**Why can't you just be straight up with honesty (honesty, honesty)**_

_**When you say those things in my ear**_

_**Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear (wanna hear, wanna hear)..**_

_"You fucking whores..!" she hissed, and threw the man's body aside once she'd grabbed fist-fulls of his intestines, the long, slimy tubes staining her gloves. She crouched over the woman, glaring, her hand holding the slimy organs. "Want some?"_

_The woman shook her head and whimpered, tears littering the ground. She was having trouble breathing. "I think you do," she replied, and grabbed the woman's jaw. She forced her mouth open, and began shoving the organ down her throat. With her free hand she ignited chakra to her fist, her fist not plunging into the woman's stomach. She then dug up into her throat, grabbing the intestines that trailed down and pulled them down further, the organ now coming out through both her mouth and stomach. She then tied the tubes into a rubbon, smiling. "What a nice present."_

_**Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe**_

_**I'm not feeling the situation**_

_**Run away try to find that safe place you can hide**_

_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..**_

_She continued on her way after removing the woman's heart from her chest, whistling. She found that many villagers had come out of their houses, wondering what was happening and who screamed. 'Perfect,' she thought, and drew her sword, a devilish smile crossing her face. A few shinobi had gathered as well, and were staring at her in horror. Quick as lightning, though, she ran through the crowd, her sword slashing, chopping. Heads and limbs were flying, blood covering everything. She slaughtered the shinobi that had gathered, including Hinata Hyuga. She'd always hated the bitch anyways. The Hyuga's head was upside down on the ground, her long hair sprawled out everywhere. Her face was gruesome. _

_"Bitch," she murmured, before going through houses, killing everyone. Man, woman, child.. All were dismembered, daelt various types of sadistic torture befor their lives were ended._

_**Me! (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**Just back off before I snap and you'll see! (me)**_

_**Me! (Me)**_

_**All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**Just back off before I snap..!**_

_This was what she wanted. She wanted to hear their cries of pain, she wanted to see their blood, she wanted to smell their fear, she wanted to feel their heartbeat, erratic as they pleaded for mercy. Their screams were like bells tinkling in her ears as she murdered one after the other. _

_As one cowered beneath her, her foot having crushed their pelvic bones and legs, she crouched over him. A delicate hand ran down his cheek and wiped some blood up. She licked her fingers, the blood running down her arm. "Mmm.. you blood is so sweet." she smirked and shoved a finger into his mouth, forcing him to taste the metallic liquid. He choked and sobbed as she shoved her fingers down his throat. She then pulled her fingers back, and stood, her face suddenly dark and dead serious. She lifted a foot, before ramming it down into his skull, crushing it. "Filth," she hissed, before turning and leaving the house now filled with corpses._

_**Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turn to tears**_

_**I'm not feeling the situation**_

_**Run away try to find that safe place you can hide**_

_**It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me!!**_

_She stood in the middle of the village, her entire body spattered with blood, clothes stained red. Her blade was dripping with it, almost completely covered. She looked up at the black sky, and soon, shinobi gathered around her, having just come run to the scene. _

_"You stupid fucks.." She said rather quietly, turning her cold, heartless gaze on all of them._

_"Sakura, what have you done.." Kakashi said, his voice trembling. All of them were in a defensive position, ready to attack._

_"WHAT have you let this village become?! It's shit! The villagers are disgusting filth.. I am doing justice by ridding the world of them." She grinned maniacally._

_**Me! (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)**_

_**Yeah! (Yeah)**_

_**Just back off before I snap and you'll see (Me)**_

_"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" Kakashi yelled, voice shaky. "You've just murdered an entire village! And one of your comrades! Hinata didn't deserve to die!"_

_As shinobi surrounded her and hand-cuffed her on Kakashi's orders, Sakura looked her old teacher straight in the eye, her face filled with pain and rage. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei.." she whispered. "..I'm fucking crazy."_

_**ME! (Me)**_

_**All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)**_

_**YEAH! (Yeah)**_

_**JUST BACK OFF BEFORE I SNAP--**_


End file.
